6x01 Five by Five revisted
by iad966
Summary: Season six, my way. This picks up right after Angel says, Let's go to work.
1. Teaser

Author's note: This is my idea of how a season 6 would go. I will have crossovers between Btvs characters from time to time. The slayer I have showing up, is my preference for what Angel means. It is about redemption. This is just the teaser, following acts to follow shortly. please review and let me know what you think.

Previously on Angel

"Personally, I want to slay the dragon. Let's go to work."

And now, an all new Angel....

It opens just as it ended, with Angel, Spike, Illyria and Gunn back to back with the Demon Horde raining down on them. As the fighting breaks out, Gunn is overwhelmed which sets Illyria off even more. She becomes a one demon- wrecking machine, smashing skulls, ripping entrails out of demon after demon. She's nearly uncontrollable by the rage and fury that Gunn's demise is having on her. More of Fred's emotions start to bleed over to and fill Illyria, so not knowing how to handle them, she continues to fight on, getting more ferocious with each passing moment.  
  
The Dragon flies overhead, breathing down fire on the heroes. Flame momentarily engulfs Spike, only singing him, but badly injuring him, nor enough to light him on fire.  
"Bloody hell! Another jacket destroyed," as he breaks the neck of one approaching goon and hits another.  
"Better it than you, Spike," yells Angel has he stabs a piece of broken crate into one vamp, before getting hit by a second.  
"Well its not like we can bloody well have the Italy office order me new ones now , is it?"  
"We get thru this, I'll give you one of mine."  
"Just not that pansy red number?"  
  
The fight continues, but it's clear that the three remaining heroes are not going to be able to pull through. As more and more demons enter the fray, the three start to spend more time protecting whoever is being overrun, then really killing demons. The thunder strikes and lightening flashes causing the demons to stop for a moment.  
"I don't understand, the flash of light made them stop."  
"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth Illy. Just take the moment to catch your breath luv."  
"Catch your breath? I don't breathe Spike, neither do you."  
"It's a figure of speech. So Angel, how do you think we are doing?"  
  
Before Angel has an opportunity to respond, he hears the Whoosh of a spear flying thru the air. Then the dragon lets loose with a roar of pain as if falls to the ground, the spear protruding from its chest. Angel tracks the trajectory from where he heard the sound coming from and smiles, as he recognizes who it came from.  
"I'd say we're...oh...I don't know. Five by five."  
  
We then see Faith leap down from atop the fire escape she was on, and a small army of slayers begin to fill the alley and drop form building tops joining the battle. Slowly each one begins to take out demon after demon, as they fight there way through the throng of demons to where the group is circling Angel, Spike and Illyria.  
"What the bloody hell?"  
"Nice to see you too, Spike. B sends her regards boys." Then as one, the army of slayers, Faith, Angel, Spike and Illyria charge the horde of demons.  
  
Cut to opening credits.  
  
Staring: David Boreanaz as Angel James Marsters as Spike Amy Acker as Illyria and Eliza Dushku as Faith


	2. Keep on fighting

The group goes full stride at the horde. With everyone fighting in sync with each other. A blonde slayer takes one ugly creature and hits and does a spin kick to its head knocking it down and an redheaded slayer then drives it sword down into it killing it. While at the same exact moment, Faith and Angel are both fighting with a creature that is over 8 feet tall, with a long club for an arm. It hits Angel, sending him flying into a group of demons, knocking them all down.  
"I would call that picking up the 7-10 splint," Spike called out as he grabbed Angel's hand and helped him up.  
"I thought it was good form," he replied as the two of them rushed the giant creature, tackling it, giving Faith the opportunity to behead it. The head rolls over by Illyria's feet and she reaches down and picks it up and uses the horn on the top of its head as a weapon, gouging it into a demon rushing her. Then turning to punch another one. Two jump at her, knocking her down. A couple of slayers rush over to stand between her and the demons. Illyria kips up, and then walks back towards the two demons how knocked her down. She shoves the two slayers out of her way to get at the demons, grabbing the skulls and smashing them together.  
"Hey Angel," Faith asks, pointing at Illyria, "Pepsi Blue over there, is she one of ours, or one of theirs?"  
"Ours."  
"Kinda," Spike yells after him. At that moment, Illyria continues her berserker ways. Just running thru more and more demons. She is killing demons at a three to one tilt of everyone else. At the rage she is showing, it is entirely clear that she is a focused, demon-killing machine and she won't be stopped.  
"Good to know," Faith marvels back while watching her. The battle continues. Demon bodies, and body parts are lying all over the ground. The cement has turned a shade of red, and green from all the blood spilt there. There are bodies of slayers on the ground as well. Not everyone Faith brought with her has survived. But they knew the cost of this battle. The demons make a last ditch desperate charge, when finally, Faith reaches into her back pocket, and pulls out a little vile containing a yellowish liquid. She throws in at the remaing pocket of demons and they all dissolve.  
"What the bloody hell was that?"  
"Just a little gift from Andrew, I'll have to let him know it worked," Faith responds back to Spike. As she is slowly going over to her fallen slayers removing something from them.  
"Why didn't you use it sooner. Could have saved us the little scuffle we just had."  
"He didn't know how many it would work on. So, when I saw how close those guys were, I took the chance. Hoping it would remove some, if not all, cause I really didn't want to loose more girls."  
Angel walks over to her. Extending his hand to her, "Faith, we couldn't have survived this without you. I am sorry for your loss. I wish that there was something we could have done to prevent it.  
"Angel, its not your fault. Each one of us knew coming here, that we may not go back. None of these girls were forced to come, Willow told us how badly we would be outnumbered, and each girl volunteered."  
"How did she know?"  
"Bad dream. Early witchy warning system or something, broke all the plates and glasses in the place. I thought Andrew was going to have a stroke."  
"Speaking of that snod," Spike interjected, after stopping Illyria from turning a blue looking demon into paste, "the last time we saw him, he was going out with...well, I mean...isn't he ...?:"  
"No, he is not." Faith then walks over to the dragon and strikes a pose over it, pulling out her spear that brought it down.  
"I am so going to mount this thing's head on my wall," she says with a grin, "anyways, where's Wes, I didn't expect him to back out on you like this."  
"Wesley, didn't make it," Illyria responded coldly and devoid of emotion.  
"Oh, that sucks..."  
"He went out bravely. He went out fighting." The group gathers for a moment, as the rain continues to come down.  
"Hey boss," Spike finally breaks the silence, "what do you say we get out of the weather?"  
"Yeah, everyone, head towards the Hyperion." They slowly make their way out of the ally. Faith leading the way with her slayers behind her, they are carrying the bodies of their fallen comrades. Illyria follows them, carrying Gunn's body with her. Angel and Spike bring up the rear.  
"Hell of a battle Angel. Didn't think we would make it there for awhile."  
"Just another fight, and you know, we aren't done, that was just the opening round."  
"A fight like that takes a lot out of a man, but, it was good to get the blood pumping again like that."  
"Well Spike, I think we have a lot more like that coming. We aren't out of this yet."  
"True, but for one night, we did take it to them. We killed them all, just like you wanted."  
"Yeah." The two just set there, looking back down the ally, thinking about the cost of that battle. Knowing that Gunn and Wes had fallen and that Lorne was gone. Things weren't going to be the same.  
"You know what though Spike?"  
"Huh?"  
"I still wanted to slay the dragon." 


	3. Revelations

Author's note: Sorry it was so long between this one and the last one. Work has been busy. Keep giving me the feedback. I enjoy your thoughts. More updates will happen sooner and then I Will try to get it so that its an entire episode a week. Also, will have some pretty great ideas for down the road so keep checking back. Thank...

As the gang slowly makes it way to the Hyperion, the scene shifts to a lonely girl walking along the streets. As we pull up on her even though it's raining you can tell that the girl has been crying. She is walking as if her whole world has crashed down around her. As she is walking along a couple was running up the street, trying to get out of the rain, and they bumped into her and it didn't even faze her. As she looked back at them and saw how happy they were she couldn't help but laugh.  
'Stupid people, so happy, and all in love, they don't have a clue as to what is out there. And what it is capable of.' She continues walking, not really going anywhere, just roaming.  
'What did he mean he isn't coming for me. What did he have done?' Her mind fills with what ifs maybes, imagining the worse. She had given up so much for, sacrificed so much for him. Laid her life on the line when she helped him try to take down Angel. If the Senior Partners knew how much she had helped him with that then she would be dead. Hell, I wouldn't be dead; I would just be someplace where my lungs would burst if I breathed. Of course, she didn't actually need air to breathe, not at that time, she was invincible, unkillable, immortal. But, no, then she had to fall in love, and in love with someone who was against the very thing that she believed in. Well, thought she believed in. She didn't know really want she believed in anymore. The only thing for sure she knew she believed in was her love of him. The one who wasn't coming for me? She rounded the corner and walked down the stairs that led to the entrance of the building. She could tell by the way the door was kicked down that he had been there. She followed the trail of, goons basically, until it led her to the door. The door he had knocked down when he sent one of them thru it. Body parts lying on the floor. She smiled, he always had excellent swordsmanship, and she stepped in, hoping to find some clue as to what happened to him. She looked around the room, and then her eyes found him. Two single shots to his chest. She ran over to him, and started calling out his name. Trying to shake him, trying to get him to respond. But nothing she did even stirred him. She layed there crying, uncontrollably.  
"Why?!?! Of all the things that could have happened, why this," she screamed at the top of her lungs. All of a sudden she saw it. The gun that she had given to Lindsey cause Angel wanted it for Loren. So that is why he needed the gun. She walked over, picked it up and wiped it off.  
"I swear Lindsey, he will pay for this." She then turns and walks out. Meantime, back at the Hyperion, the girls are stationed at all the doors and Angel is on the phone. "Yes ladies. I promise, I will make good on this. We could just really use the protection here. If you could swing it so that my crew and I could do damage while we were in here that would be much appreciated." He listened for a bit. "Well, getting you the blood of everyone that could potentially have to fight here is going to be hard ladies." Listens as they respond again. "Oh, of just the demons that will need to fight here. That I can get for you. I'll get samples of my blood, Spike's blood and Illyria's over to you soon. Can you get that set up..." a flash of light hits, as if a spell has happened "for me. And I'll run the blood by later. Thanks ladies." As he comes from behind the counter he starts talking to everyone. "Okay, its safe to stand down, I spoke to the ladies and they put a no- demon violence spell in effect for us. So, they can come in but they can't cause any harm. But, until they get a sample of blood from Spike, Illyria and myself, we won't be able to do any either. So, Faith, we are going to rely on you and the slayers for the next few hours while we get this blood over there."  
"That's fine Angel. I already have them guarding all the entrances in groups of three, and doing shifts so that we can get some rest. "  
"I want to do more violence. I still feel regret in the passing of Wesley and Charles," Illyria said as she came back down the stairs. "She has memories of this place, but I don't understand. All of her other memories are of her being strong and confident, but most of them here are weak and scared."  
"Well, when Fred first came here she had just went thru a very rough time," Angel elaborated, "but if you want to do my violence then you can come with me to go get the blood samples. I'm sure that there will be demons out there looking for all of us. Where is Spike?"  
"He went down to the basement with Emily and Sara to guard the sewer entrance," a young blonde slayer said.  
"Okay, Faith, you're in charge for now. Have everyone get comfortable. And there are plenty of rooms upstairs for all of your girls." "Okay, I'll take care of it. You can count on me." "I know I can Faith. We'll all be back soon." Angel and Illyria start to make their way downstairs to get Spike to go to the furies and as he is out the door, Faith hollers back at them. "Angel!" "Yeah Faith?" He stops, as he is about to go downstairs. "Be careful." "I...we will." He heads down the stairs.


End file.
